Kickstand
utility bike]] and bottom of seat stay.]] just behind bottom bracket.]] A kickstand is a device on a bicycle or motorcycle that allows the bike to be kept upright without leaning against another object or the aid of a person. A kickstand is usually a piece of metal that flips down from the frame and makes contact with the ground. It is generally located in the middle of the bike or towards the rear. Types Side stand A side stand style kickstand is a single leg that simply flips out to one side, usually the non-drive side, and the bike then leans against it. Side stands can be mounted to the chain stays right behind the bottom bracket or to a chain and seat stay near the rear hub. Side stands mounted right behind the bottom bracket can be bolted on, either clamping the chain stays, or to the bracket between them, or welded into place as an integral part of the frame. Center stand A center stand kickstand is a pair of legs or a bracket that flips straight down and lifts the rear wheel off the ground when in use. Center stands can be mounted to the chain stays right behind the bottom bracket or to the rear dropouts. Many motorcycles feature center stands in addition to side stands. The center stand is advantageous because it takes most of the motorcycle's weight off its tires for long-term parking, and it allows the user to perform maintenance such as chain adjustments without the need for an external stand. Center stands are found on most "standard" and "touring" motorcycles, but are omitted on most high-performance sportbikes to save weight and increase ground clearance. Flick stand While not strictly a kickstand, a flick stand is a small bracket that flips down from the down tube and engages the front tire to prevent the front end from steering and thus enabling the bike to be safely leaned against an object without danger of the front end turning and the bike subsequently falling to the ground. Construction Materials Kickstands can be made of steel or cast aluminum. There may be a rubber cap on the end. Locking mechanism Kickstands can lock in place, either up or down, by several means: *A spring that is stretched when the kickstand is partway deployed and less stretched when it is stowed or all the way deployed. *A detent mechanism, which usually also employs its own spring. Length and angle The length and angle of the kickstand, especially a side stand, needs to be appropriate for the bike on which it is mounted. Too long or steep, and the bike does not lean far enough. Too short or shallow, and the bike leans too far. Cast aluminum kickstands can be shortened by cutting the end off. Both aluminum and steel may be bent, but the steel used in most kickstands allows for a great deal more bending before it breaks. Mounting If there is not enough room between the bottom bracket and the rear tire to mount a side stand, the style that mounts near the rear hub may be indicated. If there is an obstruction, such as a rear disk brake, preventing mounting of this type, perhaps a flick stand will suffice. When mounting a kickstand that clamps to the chain stays behind the bottom bracket, care must be taken not to clamp control cables (shift or brake) that may be routed along the bottom of the chain stays. A kickstand that mounts by clamping should never be installed on a carbon fiber frame. References Category:Bicycle parts da:Støtteben de:Fahrradständer